


【授权翻译】It's Nice to Finally Tweet You/很高兴终于推特你

by Evanora_C



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Community: kinkme_merlin, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twitter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: Merlin的双眼扫视了一下头条。Arthur Pendragon露出印记以寻真爱。“我同情那个倒霉到当他灵魂伴侣的人。”Arthur是个著名演员，Merlin是受人喜爱的教师，他们有次让推特崩溃了，好吧，两次。好吧就算其实是很多次，这也不是他们的错。真的不是。





	【授权翻译】It's Nice to Finally Tweet You/很高兴终于推特你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Nice to Finally Tweet You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834075) by [Pendragons Dragonlord (PseudoAuthor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoAuthor/pseuds/Pendragons%20Dragonlord). 



> 作者注：为kinkme_Merlin#36的这个点梗而写：  
> AU，灵魂伴侣有同样的胎记，这些胎记极为私密。Arthur是个声名狼藉的演员，某次一个疯狂的粉丝拽住了他的衬衫导致他锁骨下的胎记露了出来，狗仔们拍到了照片，照片被恶毒地泄露到了网上。Merlin上网的时候，迎接他的是一些不正当偷拍的，很明显是，他灵魂伴侣，的照片。  
> 所以你该怎么联系一个几乎无法触及的人，跟他说“嘿，我可能有点算是你的灵魂伴侣？”而同时有几百个其他人也在给他们发推特说着一模一样的话？  
> 警告：脏话……一只兔子的死（我认真的——没有细节，但还是，一只死兔子）……如果任何人对这篇文有什么意见，请不要犹豫地告诉我。
> 
> 译者注：无beta，所有翻译错误都是我一个人的锅。  
> 译者注：  
> 我试着做了推特截图希望效果还不错:)  
> Tried to made those fake tweets; took me quite a while but I hope they went out okay :)  
> Many thanks to Pendragons Dragonlord for sharing this adorable fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> Also posted @ www.lofter.com; link is: http://evanora-c.lofter.com/post/1cb25767_f9fe486  
> Merthur头像是谷歌搜的，如果有任何侵权行为请务必让我知道，我会及时删除并道歉！Those Merthur pics are from google, so please do let me know if there's any kind of infringement.

  
飞机慢慢着陆，轮子在柏油地面颠簸着，让Arthur从熟睡中惊醒。打着哈欠，他眨了眨眼睛，扭头看向坐在他旁边的Leon。Leon还在睡；低垂着头以至于他差不多是靠在了Arthur的肩膀上。

Lance和Percival坐在他对面，前者不安分地在座位上扭来扭去，挤在舷窗旁边。Lance恐高，但是坐靠窗的位置明显让Percy感到不太舒服，他们都知道他人太好而不会抱怨。虽然Lance对此一无所知；每次飞的时候都太害怕座位会从底下掉下去。下次，Arthur想着，他要让Percy和Leon坐靠过道的位置，他可以和Lance靠窗坐。是时候让Leon在其他人肩膀上流口水了。

“你想叫醒他还是让我来？”Lance提议。他看起来十分镇定，如果他没有双手握拳、肌腱突起，破坏了他皮肤光滑的表面的话。

Leon吸了吸鼻子。

Arthur隔着舷窗看向人群点点，同时飞机终于在机场停了下来。工作人员表达了对他们此次飞行的感谢，Percival舒展四肢站起来的同时发出一声呻吟。Arthur从来都没有留心他们的出行方式，但他知道他会确保下次Morgana给他们订更宽敞的航班。他的人该得到更好的。

只需要往上轻推一下他的肩膀，Leon的头就猛地抬起来，警觉地眨了眨眼。

“你欠我一件衬衫，”Arthur说。

Leon看向Arthur的衬衫寻找着深色的痕迹以证实他说的是实话，一边偷偷擦嘴角。

Arthur朝他咧嘴笑。

“你是个智障，”Leon回答，给了Arthur的膝盖一个肘击，然后站起身抓过他们的随身行李。“Lance，Percy，我们清楚怎么把他弄出去了吗？”空气中弥漫着紧张的寂静，Arthur起身，双唇紧闭，姿势僵硬。

“和上次一样——上车之前得先经过一群拥挤的记者。”Percival看着，成功捕捉到Arthur取下挂在衬衫上的墨镜时耷拉着的双肩。“抱歉兄弟。”

Arthur只是点了点头，然后他们一起走向航站楼。人们都在看着他，他能感觉到他们的目光围绕着自己，敌不过他的保镖们提供的保护盾。

他们离开海关走向通往外面世界的大门时，Lance低声嘟哝了什么，说得太快Arthur没有听见。

他踏步向外走，鞋子几乎还没碰到人行道，记者们就像波浪般向他涌来，把空气挤出他的肺。“Arthur！Arthur！你的下一部电影什么时候出来？你听说Vivian和她的现任情人一起搬到日本了吗？你在 _断桥之下_ 拍摄现场意外吃了一只昆虫是真的吗？”

Percival扶着他的肩膀领着他走向他的救赎——一辆黑色的吉普，黑色的车窗颜色深得让人以为玻璃被涂了漆。Lance和Leon在他的两侧，伸开双臂背对着他，推开涌动的人群。

他们还在喊着；有些人说着诋毁的话来激怒他，其他人有着真实的问题要问。所有人都想知道他的一些事；他早餐吃什么，他对极地冰盖融化的看法，他喜欢夏天还是冬天。面对这么多问题，根本没有 _思考_ 的时间。施加在他肩上的力量越来越大，这是他们即将抵达终点的信号。

一切发生得那么快。他都差不多到他的车跟前、伸手准备拉下门把手了。自由已经字面上的唾手可得。狗仔们还在朝他叫喊，闪光灯持续不断地闪着。

那个女人确实是从Leon那边过来的，朝他和Percy中间冲了过来，张开双臂搂住他的脖子。他的双手立刻举起，掌心冲外，表明这是不被欢迎的接触。她不会有办法声称他抓住了她。Percival没有从他身后移开，不想再打开缝隙让其他人有机会进来。

Leon迅速来到他身边，试图拉开那个女孩，她一边哭着说自己有了他的孩子一边将手从他的脖子移到衬衫领口。他还是没有碰她，明白许多双眼睛正在看着，而一旦直播到了公共平台上，更多双眼睛会看着，如果现在没有已经在直播了的话。

鉴于她拼命地抓着，Leon的又一下拉扯导致她拽了一下他的衬衫领口。Leon又扯了一下，刺耳的尖叫声持续着，但在噪音的真空中他的耳朵还是捕捉到了纽扣崩开的声音，接着有那么神圣的一秒钟，世界都安静了。

那个女人尖叫一声。

Arthur低头，衬衫顶部的三颗纽扣不知所踪……一边衣领移了位置因此锁骨露了出来。

人群中一声喊叫，他抬起头，因为有人指着他的胸前而受惊。许多麦克风被戳到他的面前，记者们问着问题，一面闪光墙照得他头昏眼花。

身后一阵推挤，Percival喊着 _让开，让开，让开！_ Lance站到Arthur身前来保护他，他们终于移到了车旁。他打开车门。

“赶紧锁门，”Lance说，心知其实不用说出来但还是说了。

Percival迅速滑进驾驶座，Leon差点没成功坐进副驾座，加大油门逃离了这个地方。Percival担忧地在后视镜里看向Arthur，然后又跟Lance对上视线。“这个点还有头脑正常的人醒着吗？”他郁闷地问。

“希望你没有对她太粗暴。”Arthur并不需要自己的手头有一单官司。坐他前面的Leon很沉默，一只手扶着嘴巴，鼻子深吸一口气然后从嘴巴呼出来。

Arthur小心地观察着Leon。他肩膀紧绷的曲线，头屈向前胸——真是令人敬佩，鉴于他童年所忍受的那么多情绪管理课程。

Lance开口准备打破沉寂，但是Leon抢先一步用握拳捶向车顶。“操！”Percival甚至没有被吓到，眼睛依然胶着在路面上。

Arthur往前倾，把手放在Leon的肩上谨慎地捏了捏。“别，”Arthur说。别再想了，别去想你本可以怎么做，别去想这是不是会让你变得无能——因为你永远都不会是这样的人。他撤开手，靠回座位上。“他们都看见了，对吧？”Arthur叹气，手指发痒地想合上他的衬衫，尽管那些纽扣还躺在机场的路边。

Lance重重地吞咽了一下，已经拿出手机打给了Morgana。“Morgana，我们有麻烦了。“            

* * *

 

他想的第一件事是 _这也太他妈早了吧_ 。一只手从温暖的被窝里伸出，摸索着床边的手机，手机还连着充电器。他戳着屏幕直到他听见妈妈的声音： _“Merlin？”_

Merlin睡眼惺忪地睁开一只眼，一边脸还陷在枕头里。身体还没有睡醒，他虚弱地按下屏幕转到扬声器，接着把手缩回到被窝里。“妈，什么事？”

电话另一头传来一声兴奋的叫喊。 _“它看起来跟你的很像。”_

他完全不知道她在说什么所以发出了一声带着困意的鼻音表示赞同，没听到她说‘那你准备什么时候去找他’。

“好吧，妈，我要继续睡了，晚点再聊。”他的手拍出去把手机碰下了床，它弹到了床底。伸手去捞却没有找到……

晚些时候他穿着睡衣揉着眼睛走进厨房，快步走到咖啡壶跟前，Gwen坐在厨房里，眼睛盯着她的手提电脑。

他给自己倒了一杯，闭起眼睛感受咖啡因立刻在他的系统里起作用。“早安Gwen，”他说着走到她身后。

她的声音顿时变得尖锐，“Merlin！”电脑啪地一声合上。“我没听见你进来。”

他哼了一声滑进椅子里，手臂支撑着头部，假装关心地看着她。“说真的？这个点看黄片？还没到早上八点呢。”

“别这么粗俗Merlin，”Gwen指责。她把电脑放在桌面上，拿起了一片吐司。Gwen用力地嚼着，然后是某种Merlin只能用冥思苦想地咀嚼来形容的吃法。“你今天要去工作吗？”

“虽然我很想逃课，但是我答应了Tommy让他今天做展示和讲述（注1），而我会当他的助手。”他喝了一口。“你现在不是应该在医院吗？”

她盯着微波炉上的时钟皱眉，但又耸耸肩。“我提前打了电话给Elyan说我会晚一点到。”Gwen咬了咬下唇，目光从电脑移到他的左手腕。“从现在开始你能把那个挡起来吗？”

这对他来说真是个诡异的问题。“什么？为什么？”

对他这样要求似乎也伤了她的心。“拜托了Merlin。”

他摇了摇头，玩着杯子的把手。Gwen在他旁边，看起来很担心。他能感到自己因她的神秘兮兮而感到恼火。“不。发生了什么事？”

“Merlin……你知道我爱你而且我只想让你得到最好的吧？”她柔软的手搭上他的，那股无名火消失了，他现在满脑子只有困惑。

“Gwen你吓到我了。”

她重重地叹气，放开他的手，打开了电脑。鼠标光标移到一行标题上， _粉丝们，检查自己的身体……_

“Gwen，我不想为了任何东西检查自己。”他脑子里想的是： _什么狗屎标题_ 。

她低声说，“你并不需要，”然后叫他安静。

Merlin扫视了一下标题。

 

> **Arthur Pendragon露出印记以寻真爱。**

“我同情那个倒霉到当他灵魂伴侣的人。”

他看向Gwen，后者盯着他看——她对Arthur的爱众所周知，就算只是暗示Arthur Pendragon没有他表现出来的那么完美，至少对她来说（虽然他确定可以延伸到所有女性和至少半数男性身上），这样说就相当于要被捅死。

“Gwen，我不关心他有没有在找谁，”他哼哼唧唧地抱怨着，滑动鼠标浏览着余下的文字和图片。不过对这个人的生活不感兴趣不代表他不能欣赏对方的长相。他盯了一分钟，没有但几乎是对着Arthur走出机场大门的照片流口水。再往下滑动，照片上一位女性挂在Arthur的脖子上，Merlin对他充满同情，因为Arthur看起来一点都不高兴。

最后一张照片毁掉了他‘Arthur只是另一个长得好看的人’的想法。

照片很清楚，线条清晰明了。不是Arthur的全身照，是脖子底部和衬衫被拉开后露出的胸部上方之间的一张放大图。他的锁骨位于图片中间，锁骨下方有一处印记。

暗色印记，浅色部分是红色和蓝色；如果眯着眼他能看出A和M的字样……

_不可能吧……_

他眨了眨眼，但既然他想着这个，这幅图像就是不愿消失。“Merlin？”

“天啊，Gwen……”他颤抖着喘气。这绝对是他意想不到的周一早晨会发生的事。“他就是……可是，这……怎么可能！”他抬头看Gwen，她的眼睛似乎积攒着泪水。他误解了她的回应。“这就是为什么你想让我把它挡起来。你有没有打算要告诉我？”

他站起来的时候椅子刮过地板发出巨大的声响，看向Gwen的眼神里带着愤怒和一丝背叛。

Gwen也站了起来，她突然发怒，伸出手指着梅林的同时眼泪也消失了。“没有。”她说，声音里透着讽刺。他瑟缩了一下而Gwen接着说。“天啊Merlin……你认识我多久了？没错我是对那个人有意思但他是你的。字面意义上是你的，Merlin…我该死地为你高兴，甚至我会原谅你暂时的发疯还有指控我一些难以想象的罪名。”Merlin难为情地低下了头。

他有预感Gwen还有话要说，但她停了下来等着Merlin的回应。他吞咽了一下。“我很抱歉Gwen……这只是……”他抓扯自己的头发。

他的苦恼让她的眼神温柔了下来。“Merlin我让你这样做是因为全世界都想知道他的另一半是谁。他们会人肉 _你_ 的。”

知道这是他最不想做的事，Gwen听起来很难受但她还是再次请求他遮住他的印记。Merlin从来没有害怕过展示自己属于某个人的这个事实。他也和其他人约会过，有些没有印记，有些有，但他从来没有隐藏过他的大脑、身体和灵魂都和某个人缠绕在一起，而那个人胸前有着黑红蓝的印记。

“你打算怎么做？”

他木然地张开嘴巴挣扎着想说点什么，然后眼睛瞥见了他们头顶的时钟。“我要去工作了……还有……帮Tommy弄他的小魔术。”

开始走出厨房的时候他听到Gwen说，“那你的手腕怎么办？”

他几乎踉跄了一下。他很久都没有隐藏过了。说不定早就有人知道了，他进一步推论，如果我现在挡起来会更可疑。最后他听见Gwen叹气，知道自己应该怎么回答。“我…我会戴个袖口（注2）的。”

Merlin骑着自行车去学校，到达大门的时候才停下来。由于骑得比平时快他有点大喘气。空气中有种奇怪的氛围，像是人们都在看着他，但这不可能吧——应该没有人知道的，况且这才刚过几个小时。不是每个人都在早上看新闻的。锁上自行车，他走向教室，看到金发从他的桌子后面探出来，Merlin停了下来。

“早上好……你在干嘛呢？”头抬了起来，露出无神的双眼和发红的脸颊。“发生什么了Tommy？”

“我刚刚在帮他准备好。”

Merlin愣了一会才知道他在说什么，然后把自己的物品放在地上。“Tommy，Will在哪呢？”Merlin蹲伏下来看了看桌底，Will已经找不到了。

“我把他拿出来想放进帽子里。”男孩用大大的充满愧疚的眼睛看他。“他几分钟之前还在的……我保证！”

拍了拍膝盖处的布料，Merlin站了起来，把手搭在胯部，扫视着教室寻找一只逃跑的兔子。“那么是谁开门让你进教室的？”

“是Gwaine，Emrys先生。”当然是他。“你一直开着门吗？”

小朋友点了点头。

他拍拍Tommy的肩膀。“我需要你在这里等我。看看他是不是躲在什么地方了。我很快就回来。”

“Gwaine！你欠我一只兔子！”Gwaine抬起头，红色的笔盖还抵着他的下唇。Merlin翻了个白眼。“Will不见了，你个傻蛋。”

Gwaine咧嘴笑，直起身子来缓解弓着腰带来的压力，同时试图辨认其中一位学生的字迹。“那么小Tommy成功了。”

“一旦其他小孩知道是他弄丢了Will，小Tommy会被打得屁滚尿流，魔术肯定要失败。”

Gwaine站了起来小心地打量Merlin，轻松的氛围顿时消失。“你的孩子们并不暴力。他们带着天使光环来上学，离开学校的时候光环甚至更明亮。”

“Gwaine，兔子？你得给我买只新的。”

“他肯定会出现的。”他做了个手势让Merlin坐下。“你火气怎么这么大？”

“Emrys先生！”叫声让Merlin和Gwaine都沿着走廊跑向Merlin的教室，发现Will安全地被抱在Tommy怀里。“我在坐垫中间发现了他。”

“就说能找到他吧……我去把同学们集合起来。你们第一个上，”Gwaine说，朝Tommy和Will眨了眨眼。

孩子们一进来他就看出来他们在对某件事议论纷纷。“每个人都坐下来，跟我说说你们是怎么度过周末的？Maddie，你呢？”

“我去了商店。”

“你在那里做了什么呢？”

“妈咪给我买了一件‘我是骑士’T恤！”其他孩子都“噢”“啊”起来，恰如其分地表现出了对这次购物的赞叹。Arthur的骑士团本身就几乎相当于名人。Merlin的右眼抽搐了一下。

“这…很棒呀！其他人呢？Toby，Anna，你们俩呢？”

双胞胎戳着彼此试图让对方先说。最后Anna获胜而Toby开了口。“早上我们看着妈咪吃冰淇淋然后老是擤鼻涕。”

他正要去纠正他；提醒Toby他问的是周末但是对他们母亲的担心胜过了这件事。“噢…这听起来不太——”

“我永远都不能和他在一起！”Anna嚎啕大哭。

Toby被Anna的爆发吓得发抖。教室里余下的人都看着Anna。Merlin感觉他在试图拼凑一块拼图。“什么？”

“那是妈咪一直对着冰淇淋说的话。你知道那个演员，Arthur吧？”

 _我的天。_ “我听说了……”

“他露出了他的灵魂印记。现在他不能当我们的新爹地了因为他要去当别人的了。”

Merlin什么都说不出来。

“Tommy！我们来准备你的魔术吧。”

* * *

 

Morgana在他的公寓门前迎接他：“我要起诉他们这群人！”

在Arthur的坚持下，Percival、Lance和Leon先进了门。Arthur叹了口气，把夹克在胸前裹得更紧了些。“Morgana——”被她紧紧抱住没有让他感到惊讶。“Morgana，”他重复着，轻拍她的背。

退开之后，她把他拉进屋，关上了门，阔步走到坐在窗边的Leon跟前。她快速地亲了亲Leon的脸颊。“这不是你的错宝贝。你做了该做的，”Leon想开口抗议但她继续说，“而且你想都不要想跟我说不是这样。”

Percival席地而坐，头向后靠在沙发上。“这些事情时有发生，我们也改变不了——我们只能尽量控制它的影响。”

Lance点头表示同意。

Arthur靠着门，说，“Leon，不要为此自责了。Percy说得对，Morgana我们什么都做不了。”

她正走向咖啡桌上她的背包，灼热的目光对上了Arthur的。“才不是这样！Arthur这不公平，该死的这肯定也不对！”

“我是演员；被侵犯隐私也是意料之中的，记得吗？”

Morgana摇了摇头。“你是演员你当然得放弃一些隐私，但印记是神圣的。它们很私密。”她拿出手机愤怒地敲击键盘。“它们不是拿来卖的。”

Arthur，手里拿着自己的手机盯着屏幕。“显然它们——”他举起手机给她看。“第一张照片卖了超过五千五百镑，而这张照片甚至还不是很清晰。”

她挑起一边眉毛。“把你手机给我。”

“干嘛Morgana。”

“我要对你进行媒体封锁。没有来电，没有呼出。事情平息之后你就能拿回手机。我要暂时停用你的所有社交账号除了推特。”

“Mithian会很兴奋的，不过别担心推特，上面已经炸开了。”Lance把手机甩到沙发上，系统崩溃消息出现在屏幕上。

“那我现在要怎么做？”

“你呆在这。小伙子们，你们想的话可以回家。不用我再说你们不能跟任何人说话了吧。”她充满爱意地看着还坐在窗边的Leon，他的蓝眼睛注视着街上走过的人群。“亲爱的？”他回头看向她的时候她才继续说，“回家休息一下吧。”有一瞬间他看起来不想动但是最后还是站了起来走向门口。

“我能向你俩保证我们更愿意接受酷刑，”Lance说道，站起身把除Arthur和Morgana之外的所有人领出去。

“一个电话或者一条短信我们就会立刻到你家门口。”三人组离开前Percival肯定地说。

“我真的——”Leon开口但Arthur捶了一下他的肩膀制止了他。

“停止道歉不然我真的要生气了，”他笑着说。

Morgana挥了挥手，门在他身后关上。Arthur疲惫地看向Morgana。“噢伟大万能的先知啊接下来呢？我的未来会发生什么？”他无精打采地倒进沙发里，双腿在脚踝处交叉。Morgana优雅地在他身旁坐下，甩掉了高跟鞋所以她能把腿交叠起来。

“我看见你的未来——”具有戏剧性的停顿，但是被一个小小的窃笑所毁，“我看见你的未来里有睡觉。”

Arthur皱眉，“快点，我是认真的。”

她学着他的表情。“如果你想要认真，你就不应该用噢伟大万能的先知来开头，傻瓜。”

“行吧，”他气呼呼地说，“Morgana，我该拿我现在火车事故一样的生活怎么办呢？”

“我觉得你有点夸张了。不过我会跟律师聊聊，像我之前说的一样，你该睡觉了。就算你决定睡上一个星期我也无所谓。”

“我偶尔还是得起一下床的。”

“你又在说大话了Arthur。到时间睡觉觉了。”

“天啦——宝宝语？你知道我已经过了青春期的吧？”

“信我，你就算跑到月亮上我还是能闻到你的奶味，那里甚至还不算远。”

Arthur尴尬得脸都红了。不理会这个评价，他站起身吻了她的前额，然后向自己的房间走去。

他要睡上一个礼拜。

Morgana信守承诺让他休息了一星期。窗帘放了下来，楼下的安保也增加了两倍。大多时候食物都是Leon采购并且带过来的。一开始Lance和Percival还时不时来看望他们，说一些他们在街上被Arthur的爱慕者们搭讪的事来逗他笑，他们听上去很乐观，但是因为睡眠不足双眼下方有着重重的眼袋和黑眼圈。

这并不是他的错，但他感到很愧疚于是恳求他们留下来暂住——尊严已经不算什么了，毕竟每当他们踏进那个一大群蝗虫伪装出来的世界里时，他都是在谋杀他们。

在与世隔绝的最后一天，Morgana走进来温柔地晃了晃他的肩膀。“嘿懒虫，爸打电话来了……他想和你说话。”床因为Morganatic的重量下陷。他双眼睁开然后又闭了起来，“真好笑——我们超过十年没说话了。现在给我走开。”

有手指戳着他的太阳穴。“Arthur，我没开玩笑。”手机被塞进他手里，他举到耳边的同时瞪着Morgana。

没有问候。

 _“为什么新闻上都是你，甚至比平时更多？ **”**_ Uther Pendragon听着并不高兴，不过平心而论，Arthur也不记得他的声音里有过任何情绪。

“相信我，我最不想让你看到的就是我的脸。”

_“Arthur，你想过要解决这件事吗？我这有一群记者想要闯进我家——他们不停地向我问问题。”_

“真的很抱歉。”

_“就赶紧处理好这件事。”_

“好的父亲。”他知道什么是结束谈话的信号，把手机递回给Morgana，听她结束这通电话。“这还挺顺利的。”

“他很担心你。”

Arthur把头埋进枕头里。“他一次都没问过我过得怎么样，他才不关心，无论你有多想相信。”

她挫败地呼气，“是你太固执了。”

“他在我16岁的时候把我踢了出门，因为我不想继承家族事业，没错，还因为我不只喜欢女人。他从来都没道歉，我他妈为什么要？”

“我们都知道他不善于表达情绪。我们聊天的时候，他总是问起你。”

“跳过这个话题。事情现在怎么样了？”

“没太多选择。你可以做个采访然后把事情都说开，发个声明，或者彻底无视这件事，直到事情平息但这是不可能的。”

“我恨他们所有人。”

“那你来想个更好的办法。”Morgana轻推他的膝盖，然后接通了在她手里尖叫的电话。“你好？Annis，现在的法律情况怎么样？”

_“还可以更好。虽然灵魂印记应该是私人事务，但是它们也曾用作商业目的，这拖了我们后腿。”_

“去他的罗密欧与茱丽叶。”

_“嘿别忘了Brangelina，简直是Jen的耻辱。（注3）”_

“她又没有印记。一旦他们找到彼此，其他人什么也做不了。这对我们来说意味着什么？”

_“我还不清楚。”_

* * *

 

“也许我应该直接推特他。”

Gwaine给了他一个‘受得了你这样的智障我真是了不起’的眼神。仅次于知道整个混乱局面之后他给Merlin的表情。他是在教师休息室里和Elena一起喝茶时知道的。

_Gwaine紧紧抱住他的朋友以示祝贺时，Merlin瑟缩着接受了这个拥抱。_

_“你知道了？”他终于设法开口。_

_Gwaine点点头，“是啊。Elena在休息室里跟所有人都说了，甚至给我看了那位公主的照片。想象一下我看到他的印记时有多惊讶，它看起来跟你的那个太像了。”_

_Merlin在他怀里僵硬了。“Gwaine——”_

_“我不会告诉任何人的。现在闭嘴让我抱抱你。”_

事情就是这样了。没有信誓旦旦的保证，他用无礼的打趣和很多抱抱告诉Merlin他会是他的后盾。

Gwen用尖锐的声音说话，“最不可能成功的办法就是这个了。”她登上推特，在手心里叹了口气，把屏幕转向Merlin。

“它已经崩溃了。”Merlin对着屏幕眨了眨眼，“一群鸟把鲸鱼拉了起来……鲸鱼是怎么回事？推特上不都是鸟吗。”（注4）

Gwaine被Merlin的思路带着走，同时观察着他的表情。 _网站过载是用鲸鱼来表现的但是……用一只很胖的鸟不是更好吗——而不是一头鲸鱼。还有我现在不应该在纠结这个但我忍不住。喝太多咖啡了……睡眠不足……_

Gwaine在他的咖啡杯后面哼了一声。

他被逗乐了。

Gwen朝他看了眼然后继续说，无视了Merlin的评论。“好几天都是这样，说实话，我也不认为这有什么用，很多人都会说他们才是他的灵魂伴侣。”

“我还是不能理解。为什么是鲸鱼而不是一只很胖的鸟？”Merlin圆圆的茶碟一样的眼睛看向他，像是他耳朵后面藏着人生意义的答案一样（他已经被确切告知了这个答案是42（注5），虽然他没有费劲去想为什么）。

Gwen轻轻地拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，她的目光猛地和他对上，然后他试图浏览屏幕，看着那只差不多把判断力都挤出Merlin大脑的动物。“我对爱情一无所知，我只是不知道。”

“嗷，看这个，”他咿咿呀呀地说，“这些小鸟在帮助这个大家伙呢，它们不是很善良吗？”

Merlin点点头继续盯着他，“Gwaine，告诉我该怎么做。”

“帮不上忙，兄弟，”他轻声说，起身将咖啡杯放进洗碗槽，然后倚靠着柜台。“我能说的就是你妈妈、Gwen和我都照看着你，知道吗？”Merlin紧紧的握住Gwen的手因此他的肩膀稍稍倾斜。Gwaine移到二人面前亲吻了一下Merlin的头顶，还有Gwen的脸颊。

* * *

 

摘自每日邮报 - 2012年4月15日

 

> _众所周知地注重隐私，Arthur Pendragon直到现在仍未针对公众对其私人生活抱有浓厚兴趣这件事作出表态。即使16岁起就担任主演，他一直低调行事——粉丝们只大概知道“真正的”Arthur可能是什么样的。知情人表示这位演员正在同流入的大量疑问搏斗，并请粉丝和支持者们记住这是严肃及私人的事；是一件应当受到尊重的事。他还想要感谢粉丝们的支持和祝福……_

* * *

 

Cedric兴奋地张开双臂，“把它想成 _单身汉_ 和 _流行偶像_ 的合体。”（注6）

“我才不要。”

“Pendragon先生，这是个绝佳的机会让你找到他或者她，还可以让你有更多的媒体曝光。”

“我看起来像需要更多媒体曝光吗？”Arthur咬牙切齿地问，一边拉开公寓里的窗帘。“那这些怎么样？”他把几本杂志丢在桌上。“这个呢？”打开了电视，时事新闻正在详尽地讲述着灵魂印记的历史还有它在现代是怎么被名流们利用的——也就是——他。

没错他知道自己在做作地踏着重步走来走去，但他认为自己有权利发脾气。

“就想想——”

“外面只有一个人适合我！你听不懂吗？我不会去见25个人因为他们没有一个人会是‘那个人’。我没办法面试一千个人因为我不是在找随便一个人，我没必要去想这些。我不是在做真人秀，我也没有在做电视节目或者拍电影或者在写书……如果你提议的就是这些的话那么给我滚出去。Morgana！”

Morgana飘然进门，修剪整齐的指甲有规律地敲着她的手机。“是你在喊？”

“没错。麻烦把他护送出这栋房子。”

“Cedric，”她卷曲起声音，叫着男人名字的音调里带着甜蜜——和蔑视，“跟我来。”

几秒钟之后她走了回来，腋下夹着一张报纸，“你看到这个了么？”

当她举起报纸，Arthur翻了个白眼。“天啊Morgana，别又来一个。既然我们都知道这是胡扯，你干嘛还老是拿这些过来？‘母亲声称自己病入膏肓的十几岁女儿是Arthur的灵魂伴侣。女性声称Arthur是灵魂伴侣并且两人在他最新电影的片场有过一夜情，四岁儿子说‘爹地的印记看起来就像Arthur的'，想知道他的新爹地什么时候和他相认’？”

“至少他们都是人类。”她拒绝告诉他有个头条是这样写的：

 

> **男性声称他的金毛巡回犬在掌心有着Arthur的灵魂印记。**

Arthur看起来怒气冲冲，又开始了长篇演说。

Morgana对Arthur尖刻的口气悲哀地摇了摇头。“宝贝儿我很抱歉。”那张纸在咖啡桌上着陆的同时发出沙沙声。“有时候我忘记了是你在承受这些，而不是其他什么演员。”

她安静的口吻让他坐了下来，绝望地把头埋在手心里。“没打算把你的头咬下来。”只是发生太多事了，他想念工作。摄影棚对他很恼火，他们不得不推迟首映日期，因此也不需要夺取媒体关注了——因为所有关注重心都还在他身上。他拿起报纸浏览了一下头版，“那这次是什么事？”

“有个女人说她孩子的老师是你的灵魂伴侣。，”Morgana热情洋溢地说着。

“你也太急切了吧。”

“是有个女的说老师是——而不是有个老师说自己是。这已经跟我以前听到的截然不同了。”

“它都没上头版。”这是一份小地方报，来自一个Arthur听都没有听说过的小镇，“风险太大了。”

“不完全是这样哦，你还记得Gaius叔叔吗？”

“有点记得。”Arthur模糊想起一个一头白发的老人，他不赞成时的左眉甚至比他父亲的呵斥更能吓住他。

“那个老师原来是他的外甥，他昨天联系我来着。他现在在中国研究草本/植物之类的东西……我真的没注意听。”她加快语速，“我还在疑惑他怎么会来找我，然后他跟我说他之前一直呆在偏远地区，回到北京时才发现到处都是你的照片！他确定是那个印记！”

“我不是很确定……”他的声音渐渐减弱但还是不确定。自从他和Uther闹翻之后Gaius一直没和他们联系，这有可能只是一个生气的老人把他耍着玩。但然后，Arthur看向Morgana，她简直快要冲出门去找那个老师。可能就是这样了，这也许就是他要找的人。可是——可是然后呢？他总不能直接到那家伙门口自我介绍吧？可以吗？“你觉得他知道吗？”

Morgana看了眼手表。“就，二十分钟前，第一条关于他的消息开始在网上传开。这是第一条打印下来的资源。所以我估计，哦不晓得，大概七点半，他就算想不知道都难。”

* * *

 

早上7:32，Gwen闯进了他的卧室，慌张地尖声说，“Merlin！有记者在外面！”

Merlin一只手朝她的方向拂去，寿司一样裹着被子滚了一圈，“Gwen，走开。”

Gwen还在扯着他的被子，声音抓狂，“Merlin你快起来！”

他试图继续睡，但是现在他已经有点清醒了，可以听见刺耳的人声穿墙而过。“Emrys先生我们可以谈谈吗？Emrys先生您对自己和Arthur的传言有所耳闻吗？”

仿佛迷雾散尽，他直起身子。“我的天啊Gwen，怎么回事？”

他起床冲到客厅，那里的窗帘还没有拉开。慵懒的晨曦有些暗沉，但记者们在窗前投下阴影，底下的木地板就像在和群魔乱舞。

“有记者在外面啊Merlin！是你说出去的吗？！”

他犀利的看了她一眼，“没有！当然不是我！他们怎么找到我的？”

Gwen焦虑地绞着手指在他身边走来走去，“噢甜心，我也不知道啊。”

有人喊了一声。记者们的影子摆动着移到了左边，门开的时候声音随之增大。光线从门缝撒了进来。“滚开我的草坪你们这些卑鄙小人！”大门在Gwaine身后砰地关上，他的背靠在实木门板上。他深吸了一口气。“Merlin兄弟……”他的声音听上去很欢快但是双眼透着紧张，“这些人是来看你的。”

“要死，我要怎么办啊？我还得上班。”

“不你不用……我们已经请了病假。”他和Gwen对视一眼，“我们 _都_ 请了病假。”

“Gwaine，我们不能都不去上班。”

“我不会留你一个人的……我也不能让你去上班然后被外面这些人拍照片。”

听着他的宣言，Gwen和Merlin都静静地站着，直到Merlin明显战栗了一下。

“噢操——Gwen我妈！”

她揉着他的肩膀。“早就去找她了，跟她说了要呆在室内而且远离窗户。”

电话响了。

这三位房客警惕地盯着那个方向。

“妈的，他们有我号码。又或者，惨了Gwen，要是他的某个变态粉丝有我号码怎么办？他们会扒了我的皮把我的印记移植到自己身上的！收拾一下Gwen，我们赶紧跑。”

“别犯傻了Merlin，你知道如果他们这样的话，皮肤会直接皱缩然后死掉。就像如果有人想把它纹上去，肥皂就能洗掉。你没什么可担心的。这东西，”Gwaine指了指Merlin的手腕，“只能是你的，没有人夺得走。”

Gwen耐心地等着Gwaine安抚Merlin。当Merlin不再看起来快要晕过去，她抓住了他的注意力。“Merlin，是你妈妈。你个笨蛋。”

“妈妈。”

Hunith平静的声音从电话那头传来。“嘿亲爱的，你怎么样了？”

“你还好吗？”

她觉得他的问题有点好笑。“我很好Merlin，正在床上度过一个美好的早晨。我现在在电视上看着制造这些骚乱的那个女孩。”

Merlin不停地把电话线在手指上绕着玩，“他们没试着闯进来？你没被骚扰吧？”

Gwaine直起了身子，以防听到的答案不是他们想要的。

“Simmons先生他们我去度假了所以据我所知……我正在度假。”Merlin摇了摇头，Gwaine同时也舒了一口气。“Merlin，你还好吗亲爱的，说实话？”

“我不知道该怎么办但是我会好起来的。我想。”他打开电视。

_“……现在我们来跟位于Gabriella McKenzie记者招待会上的Madison Gates现场连线。这位现在臭名昭著的粉丝的行为导致了现在媒体关注的焦点都围绕着国际巨星Arthur Pendragon。Madison？”_

_“早上好Frank。我现在正站在当地法院门外的阶梯上，Gabriella McKenzie在几分钟之后会在这里发言。这位现年22岁的经济系学生在4月6日抵达机场，在这之前她在机场接回了圣诞假期在印尼度假的父母。”_

_“她的行为有可能需要面临法律后果吗？”_

_“此时此刻，Frank，还很难说。有些人猜测他的团队不会起诉Gabriella而是选择起诉那个拍了他印记的照片的那个摄影师，毕竟印记是很私密的东西。Arthur现在低调行事是可以理解的。正如你在屏幕上看到的画面，意外发生之后他的安全小组们护着他冲向他的车，然后可以猜测他们加速驶回了他的公寓。意外发生的几天后他的法律团队确实发了一篇新闻稿，要求保护演员隐私并且媒体们应该在这段疯狂的时期出于尊重地保持距离。正如我们许多人所知道的一样，Arthur从事的是一份很公众的工作，但他本人却十分注重隐私，只有在为当前项目做宣传的时候才会真正出现在镜头前。”_

_“好了，Madison，看起来你身后要有动作了——”_

_“Gabriella McKenzie刚刚进入场地而且——”_

_“呃……大家……好。我叫Gabriella McKenzie，我这次只想发布一份给Pengragon先生的公开道歉。我对自己的行为以及对你生活产生的负面影响深感抱歉。我没法真正解释自己的行为，就我本人而言，我归罪于自己的狂热情绪——你是我最爱的演员而……而，我见到你，我的头脑就不太清楚了。如果可以的话，我还想对我的家人和朋友道歉，因为我让他们难堪了……”_

Merlin对这则报道嗤之以鼻，无视着他妈妈对那女孩的辩护，“如果不是因为她我们都不会陷在在这个烂摊子里。”

“我知道，但她还年轻容易犯傻。”

“她可是毁了我的生活。”

* * *

 

Merlin的生活在周一的时候变得跟屎一样。

就像没法变得更糟了似的。

记者们还在他门外扎营，虽然因为他没有搭理他们，许多记者已经失去了兴趣。现在本周热点是某个叫Vivienne的小妞，在世界各地短途旅行，速度快得让人捕捉不到，但也慢得记者们永远不会失去兴趣。

他一周都没有去工作了——他真的觉得可以这样，学校惊人地善解人意；这又不是他的错——他只是娱乐圈外一个不幸的受害者。事实是，他只是在圈外，而随时都可能有人拽着他的领子把他拉进去，他的抗议不会有人听得到。

至少Gwaine是这样解释的，就在他周一安静并且郁郁寡欢地上班回来之后。

Merlin洗完澡出来走进厨房，Gwaine正把头探进灶台上面的橱柜里。“你这么早就回来了。”Merlin猛地抬眼看向微波炉上的时钟。Gwaine不到四点就在这里了，这对老师来说几乎是不可能的，更不用说是一个小学老师再加上，他们的小组会议不到五点半不会结束，这就意味着Gwaine没去上班而他们都同意这不能发生，因为如果Merlin回去上班他会想知道学校都发生了什么。

Gwaine没有回答，一边拎起锅把炒面倒进去。

“Gwaine，会议取消了吗？”

Gwaine的沉默让Merlin有些恼火。“我以为我们都同意你会耐着性子听完然后告诉我发生了什么鬼。我要怎么上课如果我不知道他们有没有修改课程或者——”

“你不用。”声音很安静……几乎是一声嘀咕，Merlin以为他听错了。当他质疑这句话的时候他希望自己没有问过。“Merlin……今天学校里发生了一件事。”

“什么样的事？”

“Merlin拜托。别问我了。”

“Gwaine，今天到底发生了什么？”

“Lindsay Carlington的妈妈是源头。”

“除非Lindsay Carlington的妈妈是你这样子的原因，我才不关心她是不是源头。”

Gwaine的嘴唇紧绷成了一条线。

“好如果你不告诉我我就打给Richard让他跟我说。”

大步走到房间里，他打给了校长 _。“Merlin。”_

“发生了什么？”

Richard安静地说，声音真挚， _“Merlin我真的很抱歉。如果有其他选项的话我会毫不犹豫地选，你一定要知道这点。”_

“Richard——”

_“Gwaine已经帮你说话了但是我们必须为孩子的利益着想，我向你保证，老师和家长们都对让你走这个决定感到难过。”_

“让我走？”Merlin怔怔地问，“你要解雇我？”

_“我原本以为你会在Gwaine告诉你之后打电话给我的，我明天会去看你。Merlin，这只是暂时的举措，最好的设想是最多几个月……Merlin？Merlin，你还在吗？”_

“呃，不好意思，我得挂了。”他挂断电话，胃在下沉，双手捂住耳朵像是他从来没听到这个消息。处在虚空中一般，Merlin快步走动，然后他终于徘徊到厨房门口。

Gwaine注意到他脸上一定是受伤的表情，他揉着自己的脖子。“Merlin，真对不起。我试着让他们放弃这个想法可是，Merlin，就算是我也承认，这很不好。”Gwaine看起来精疲力竭。

“至少告诉我为什么。发生了什么？”

“某些Arthur的比较…… _疯狂_ ……的粉丝拜访了一下学校……今天早上的事。”

“我没懂。”

“他们跑到你的教室然后弄得乱七八糟。”

“这的确不对但也不是正当的理由让我……停职。”那个词在他舌尖尝着跟灰烬一样。

“你知道我怎么早退的吗？我正走进我的教室，然后我听见有人在你的教室里。当我过去查看的时候……教室就跟被龙卷风从中间撕开了一样。她们把门从铰链上撕了下来我的天。总之，在我来得及接近她们之前，她们就从窗户逃了出去，可是Merlin……她们杀死了Will——”

“不要再说了。”

Gwaine庆幸于这个请求，这表示他现在还不用知道白板上用兔子血写下的“离Arthur远点”。他觉得Merlin还没抓住事情的重点所以补充，“Merlin，她们是十几岁的女生，她们把Will放在了该死的门上。孩子们正要进行课前辅导（注7）。”

Merlin倒吸了一口气。要去课前/课后辅导教室，你必须经过Merlin的教室。“有多少孩子看到了？”

“三个——一开始我还没注意到他们，然后Shelly指着门尖叫了起来。他们不准我们去西区，有警察什么的在那里。”

“我觉得……我需要躺一躺。”

“去吧。”

* * *

 

 _“他心脏病犯了，Arthur我们现在就得出发。”_ 降低车速靠边停车，他闭上眼睛试着屏蔽一直侵略他大脑的画面。 _“Arthur你还在听吗？”_

“呃……是，好的。给我订张票——我马上去收拾行李。”

_“我让骑士们去你家见你然后我们就出发。”_

“不，就我们俩。这不是——不是工作。”

“他们无论如何都会去的你知道吧？他们会一直 **在你身边** 。”他的确知道这点，但是这次他不希望他们在场。当他拒绝这个提议的时候她叹了口气，“反正Leon会跟我一起。我们在你家接你。”

飞机一落地他们就匆匆赶往宾馆，然后直接去了医院。

“你父亲会平安无事的。”医生这样说，之后Arthur才露面。

Morgana抵着他的后腰把他推向Uther病房大门时，Arthur拖延着转过身。“Morgana……”他用眼神恳求着她不要催促自己，而她也终于意识到他需要一点时间。她撅起嘴唇，眼神流露出不满，但还是放任他沿着走廊走远，Leon紧紧跟在他身后。

“Arthur，来吧，我们去找点喝的。”

“不是很饿，”他说着倒进椅子里，头垂在双膝间。

Leon在他旁边坐下，伸手放在他的后颈。“你在飞机上都没吃饭。”

“吃不下。”

“但你已经很累了，你也都没睡觉。”

他眼睛后面开始烧了起来，“你一直看着我。”

“我总是看着你——你知道的，”Leon轻声说。“我一开始也不想的，”他笑出声，向后靠去，手随之滑到Arthur的后背，“我还记得他把你赶出家门之后，我回家发现你冒着雨坐在我家门前。淋透了的鸭宝宝。”

“是小鸭……不是鸭宝宝，还有不要叫我鸭宝宝了。”这是对他男子气概的侮辱，但他还是笑了，毕竟Leon以前估计也没什么机会说‘鸭宝宝’这个词。

“我比较喜欢鸭宝宝——在句子里有更好的效果。不过是啊，我照看着你因为你那时候还小，然后你又变得出名了。每个人都从四面八方扑向你，你开始迷失自己。Morgana很担心你，她不想你被错误的人毁掉，所以她进了公关，我也训练成了保镖。”

Arthur从来没有听到过这些，他一直以为他最亲近的两个人成为他的工作伙伴只是一个愉快的巧合。“那现在呢？”

“我们是朋友，从某种程度上说……我希望能成为你的姐夫。”

Arthur猛地抬头看向Leon，Leon正出神地盯着不远处的某个点。他惊掉了下巴，“你他妈在跟我开玩笑？”

Leon跳了起来看着Arthur，“什么？”他的双眼顿时放大然后他不安了起来，“该死，我说出声了！我不是——真对不起。Arthur，忘记我说过的话。我说话没经大脑，而且你爸——”

Arthur把Leon拉向自己然后抱住了他，在椅子里半扭曲着身子。“如果你受得了她，那么你就有资格拥有她。”他能感受到Leon在他怀里放松下来。“但是你可能得先问过她……不过别告诉她我说了什么，不然她会因为我把她形容成自然灾害和镀金奖杯而扒了我的皮。”

Leon往后退，“我还没打算问她所以闭上你的嘴。我只想让你，你懂的，知道我的计划。”

“计划收到。”

他们迅速分开，因为Morgana走过了拐角。她没有费心开口问，而是用眼神把Arthur盯得移开了视线。“你会去看他。”

Leon轻推他的膝盖，“去吧。”

Arthur照做了，又一次在门廊外徘徊。

“我希望你没打算在这里站一天。”Uther的声音听起来很强势。

Arthur深吸一口气完全走进了房间。“你好父亲。”

“Arthur，”他父亲隔着机器的哔哔声向他打招呼。

“你感觉怎么样？除了你知道的——”

“还不错，鉴于差点死了。”

父亲如此诚实，Arthur竟不知怎么回应。

“这无疑是一次令人眼界大开的经历，”Uther继续说，没注意到Arthur的不适。“我见到了你的母亲。”

“噢，”Arthur想逃走。

“你不想知道她说了什么吗？”

“她对你说话了？”

Uther的眼神变得深情，像是Igraine刚刚走进了房间。“更像是对我喊。那可真是……提神醒脑。”

这种行为让Arthur担忧起来，他有点想喊来一个护士。“我该……我该走了……我只想来看看你怎么样了。”

“Arthur——等等，请留下来。”他以前从来没有听到过这种语调可是……他承受不住了，他需要一些氧气。当他挪开脚，他发现出口被挡住了。

“Arthur，”Morgana警告。她走上前把他推回了房里，“就只听听他要说什么。”

Uther用眼神示意他床边的塑料椅，“坐下Arthur。”

Arthur吞咽了一下，眼神飘向他仍然被阻挡住的逃跑路线。“如果可以的话，我想站着——Morgana！”Morgana粗暴地把他推搡到了椅子里。

“Morgana，”Uther指责道，但还是微笑着，对Uther来说微笑本身就已经足够奇怪了，“不要惹恼你弟弟。”

“我不能保证。”

“我相信你可以满足一个将死之人的临终请求。”虽然只是玩笑话，Arthur的心脏还是停了一拍，他抬头确认Uther还坐在床上，活得好好的。

“我可以，”Morgana表示同意，随意地把一个花瓶放在Uther床头桌上，“除了，你才没有将死。”

Uther转过头，看到俗艳的紫色、绿色和黄色的搭配时，瞳孔细微地放大了些，“看着这些东西说不定就能做到。”

“Catrina送来的。”Morgana用余光捕捉到了动静，“Arthur，给我乖乖坐回椅子里——不要逼我把你绑在上面。”

“行吧。”Arthur嘀咕。Uther迅速把注意力转到了Arthur身上，Arthur只是盯着看。“今天真是愉快不过我想我该——”

“她是在抱怨你的事。”Morgana先行告辞。“控诉我对你不公平，关于你的所做和所爱。这不符合，你知道吗？我印象中的你。你还小的时候你会来陪我工作，当我离开一会的时候你会跪坐在椅子上这样你就能看到桌子上的东西，那真是……”

Arthur不想听到如果他从父亲那里继承了公司会有多美好。“我很擅长我的工作，”他插话，“我不打算转行。”

“我知道你擅长。你在 _漫长的日子_ 里的加州口音很完美。”

“你看了漫长的日子？”

“还有， _断桥之下_ ，和， _你我的不同之处_ 还有，你在电视上演的那个叫什么？ _冬天永远不会是白色的_ ？”

“那是我演的第一部剧。”

“我知道。”

“你想让我相信差点死掉让你看清了什么，你的错误？”

“我没想让你相信任何事。”

Arthur轻轻呼出一口气，感觉自己四肢无力。他的父亲看起来这么的……平凡。没有藏身于西装的伪装，没有紧锁的眉头装饰着他的脸。

“你有没有责任感？”Morgana走进来，“如果不是我在这里，你还记得你有首映或者‘展会’，公开露面吗？”

“该死，Morgana， _赦免_ 的记者招待会——”

“他们已经同意等等了。”

Uther挥了挥手让他们走。“没必要等，Arthur会按时参加的。”

“可是——”

“你本来就想走。”这样的观察力让Arthur红了脸，“你还有工作要做还有……”Uther暂停了一小会，“如果报纸上写的是真的，一位年轻人要找？”

这是件好事，Arthur发现，他已经坐下了。“你是——你想让我……”

“没错我的男孩。”

“什么把戏？”

“没有把戏——我保证。如果你想要的话我还可以写一份法律文件来证明。”

“你是认真的。你真的不介意。”

“是的。”

“妈妈不在了所以你害怕到来世之后她会对你生气？”

“实在太可怕了我还是宁愿活着……或者下地狱，也不愿意见她。也因为尽管我做得不对，我只希望给你最好的，我看到了演戏这个东西，可能还有Morgana提到的那个男人，能给你最好的。”

“我不知道该说什么了。”

“只是要小心，或许，我能打个电话给你……如果你下周不是很忙的话？我可以飞到你那里……”

“不。”Arthur很快地说，看见Uther试着不表现得受伤，他皱了皱眉，“抱歉，这句话说出来比我想表达的更难听。我想说的是你不应该这么快就坐飞机，毕竟你才刚……我会过来的……如果Morgana成功空出我的档期……我会飞来看你。”

Uther伸出手和Arthur的握在一起，“我会很高兴的，Arthur。”

* * *

 

摘自guardian.com/uk的头条 - 2012年4月25日

 

> **商业大亨Uther Pendragon疑似心脏病发被送往医院。**

摘自金融评论的头条 - 2012年4月26日

 

> **Pendragon公司的股价下跌。Pendragon严重的诊断结果公布后，投资人仓促保护自己的资金。**

摘自纽约时报的头条 - 2012年4月26日

 

> **Uther Pendragon的家人匆忙赶到病床旁陪伴。**

摘自tmz.com的头条 - 2012年4月27日

 

> **Arthur Pendragon飞往美国跟父亲说再见。**

* * *

 

Gwen焦虑地盯着Merlin的房门，他这几天都没出房间。大部分媒体都已经走了，尽管街上还停着一两辆面包车。Hunith很好——Merlin周日那天拜访了她家——说自己应该去找他。

今天是周四。

Gwaine从她身后走上前，一只手绕在她的肩膀上。“我们该怎么做？”他的领带皱巴巴的，经过了几场会议之后松垮垮地搭在他的领口。“我们要不要把Elyan叫来？逼Merlin跟他聊聊？”

“Elyan说别多管。除了绑架那个男人我也想不到我们可以做什么了。”Gwaine狂躁地笑，挑动眉头。“我们不能绑架Arthur Pendragon。”

主意被Gwen否定之后他有点不爽，撅起了嘴。“我们不能让他没有灵魂伴侣。”

“我同意，但是我们还是不能绑架他！”

门被甩开的时候他们都瑟缩了一下。Merlin，穿着牛仔裤和T恤，把他们拉进了房间。“帮帮我。”

“Merlin？兄弟，你在干嘛呢？”小心翼翼地，Gwaine成功让Merlin不再动来动去；双手按住他的肩膀，握得紧紧的。

Merlin指了指他打开的电脑，然后甩开Gwaine的手，接着把T恤扔进一个破旧的手提箱里。“我必须找到他。”

Gwen看向Merlin，脸上刻着同情，“Merlin，不行亲爱的。”Gwaine低下头看屏幕。

“你不觉得我应该把他从疯狂的人手里救出来吗？”

“不我不觉得。Gwaine和我意见一致。”

“我同意Gwen。我觉得他应该把你从疯狂的人手里救出来。”他们没有把兔子事件说出来但是他们都想着这件事。“你需要缓一缓思考清楚。我知道你在为他难过，这值得赞扬——但是我不会让你走的。”

Merlin瞪向他的朋友们，紧紧抓起他收拾了一半的箱子大步走出房门。

“亲爱的……”Gwen叫他。把Gwaine推出去追Merlin，她走出客厅发现Gwaine拎着手提箱而Merlin盯着地面。“如果你想找到他，你可以，我们会帮你——你要知道这点……但是现在还不是时候……特别是现在。”

泄了气，Merlin把自己扔上沙发躺着，Gwaine坐下之后他枕着Gwaine的胸膛。“我知道。天啊Gwen，我知道的。”

* * *

 

“他要来这里了。”Gwaine对电脑屏幕眨了眨眼，重新读了一遍这则消息。“Gwen，你听见了吗？”

Gwen尖细的声音后面是汽车疾驰、狗吠、喇叭鸣笛的声音。“Gwaine大点声！我在街上！”

“我说，‘他要来这里！’”Gwaine喊，“Arthur 27号要来这里。”

“真的假的？”Gwen尖叫。

“我要现在告诉Merlin还是等你回来？”Gwaine移到厨房，拉开窗帘让清晨阳光流过窗户。

“让他等就太残忍了。我错过了公交。”

“aww，想让我去接你吗？”

“不用了，天气挺好的。我就走回去吧，不过如果你不介意，我想来点早餐。”

“如你所愿。”Gwaine微微鞠躬，即使Gwen看不到他。“早上好呀小太阳！”当Merlin挠着胸口出现的时候Gwaine欢快地说。

Merlin哼哼。“是他吗？开下扬声器？还有说话大点声让我能听见。”Gwen要求。

“早上好Gwen。”Merlin含糊地说，他的一只手抹着眼睛，无视了餐桌上面Gwaine做了一半标记的几本数学书。他还在离职中。他想念他的工作和他的孩子们。

“Merlin？”Gwaine问，抬起手臂环住他的双肩，“我有很重要的消息要告诉你。”

“除非是关于我回去上班，我不关心。”他知道他表现得很小气，但是这个早上真的不是很好——别管他这几周来都没过过一个好的早上这件事了。

感受到Merlin挫败的语调，Gwaine有点心碎，他把Merlin拉得更近了一点，“像我说的，重要的消息。Arthur要来了。”

“什么？”Merlin看向Gwaine，眼睛里满是审视，试着探测到一丝谎言的痕迹，“你是说真的。”

“很震惊，我知道。你看，他要在城里做个节目。我猜我们可以把你弄进去……到时候肯定会有问答环节或者Arthur的人到处闲逛。管他呢如果我们大声尖叫我确定我们可以接近他们，好运的话他们可能已经听说过你了……除非他确实转入了地下。”

“什么时候？”

“这个月27号。”

“那是两天之后！”

“没错所以赶紧做决定这样我和Gwen就可以试着抽出时间来。”

“好吧，”Merlin颤巍巍地说。Gwaine不确定地看着他。“我确定了！”他朝电话喊，“Gwen，我要去！”然后得到了一声刺耳的尖叫作为回复。

Gwaine没有成功休到假，但是Gwen成功了。

* * *

 

27号那天他们匆匆忙忙的。随意地匆忙穿上前一天挑的衣服，吐司吃了一半，大口咽下还滚烫的咖啡和茶。他们早早开车去了城里，想着避开高峰期，迷路的话还能有缓冲的时间。

Merlin精确地在47分钟之后停下了车，“我觉得就是这栋楼。”

“你准备好了吗？”

突然紧张起来，Merlin玩着自己的手指，“我可能都见不着他。”

“我们很接近了，别都现在了还抱怨。”Gwen指责着下了车。Merlin跟着她下了车走进那栋楼，粉丝们在里面不耐烦地走来走去。“你说我们该去哪里？”

Merlin向四周看，注意到到处都是女人，“我什么也不知道。”

“那我们应该——哦我的天！我很抱歉，是真的非常抱歉！”Gwen徒劳地拍着男人的胸前试图阻止咖啡在他衣服上开花。“我真是笨拙，谁能想到我是护士呢……倒不是说我不擅长做护士——我做得很棒的……噢这不可能洗得掉了，它还是白的——”她含糊不清地说。

那个男人有点慌张，双手抓住Gwen的手腕把它们放了下来，“小姐，没关系的，只是个意外对吧？”他抬起头看见了Merlin，“你是Gaius的外甥。”

哈？Merlin挣扎着开口回应，“呃……抱歉？”

“Percy！快看，就是他了是吧？”男人冲着他背后喊。

一个巨人，从男人身后走了过来，好奇地看着他。他盯着Merlin看了一会然后呼出一口气，“我的妈，这世界可真小。”

Merlin发现自己的胳膊被抓住了，“我不会跟你——嘿，放开我！”

“Merlin！”Gwen尖叫。

“Percival，我知道你很激动但是冷静。你吓到他们了。”男人说。

Percival难为情地放开Merlin，低头向后退了一步，“抱歉。”

“Percival和我是Arthur的保镖。你舅舅，Gaius联系了Morgana，Arthur的姐姐，说了你的事情。他给我们发了你和你灵魂印记的照片所以我们才能确定。”

“那你的名字？”Gwen对男人说。

“Lancelot……或者Lance，”Lance耸耸肩，“我无所谓。”

“来吧，你会见到Arthur的。”Percy说。他走向前准备带Merlin去Arthur那，“你必须去见他。”Percy把手放在Merlin肩膀上，“拜托。他需要你。”他拿出手机，“Leon。我找到他了……不我没有瞎说，就是他……我会在提问环节让他去排队——这是唯一的办法……好吧不是唯一的办法但是是最有趣的。”

“我才不要做提问环节！”

* * *

 

“下个问题。”

Merlin在做提问环节。

Percival带他进了间一排一排坐满了人（大多是女性）的房间，相机闪着光，等待的时间里唧唧喳喳的声音越来越大。舞台设置在房间的远端，桌子盖着黑色的亚麻布，上面放着几瓶水和一些麦克风。

Arthur上台时人们跳起来大叫，这让他大吃一惊看向Percival，Percival在他旁边轻声低笑，朝他眨眼。这就是了。他的人。 _渴求_ 连续敲击着他的血管，让他野兔一样疯狂跳动的心脏跳得更快了。Arthur谈论着他即将上映的电影，回答了他父亲的健康问题，这种疏离的礼貌是特意留给他认为太过私人不适合公众听到的问题的。

主持人跟导演、编剧和另一个主演——叫Mordred的年轻人，他在灯光下显得更为苍白——都谈了谈。他们不可避免地触及了Arthur的灵魂印记，Mordred皱起眉头。

Arthur的下巴紧了紧，Mordred斜过身子快速地低声说了什么，同时Arthur低着头，用手捂住麦克风。有一小会他还皱着眉头，然后他笑了，高兴地捶向Mordred的后背。

Percival靠得更近了些，低声跟他说，“这些问题要把Mordred逼疯了，但是他知道对Arthur来说更糟糕。他有点黑色幽默，但是这也成功让Arthur没那么焦虑了。”两列队伍出现在走道里时Percival拍向Merlin的肩膀，“是时候了。”

Merlin发现自己被推向队伍的时候Percival的耳机噼啪作响。

“是的我这样说了。闭嘴Lance，”Percival说着站开了，不理会Merlin惊慌失措的神情。

当他前面的女孩坐了下来，Merlin觉得他自己要晕过去了。他头顶的灯光炽热，他能感受到他上唇的汗水在增多。Arthur没在看他，而是跟Mordred聊起了天。Merlin为情况有所改善而感谢上天，他开始希望Arthur一直到他结束都不会看他。“我想告诉你一件事……你绝对不会相信的。我自己甚至也不敢肯定我有一半时间相信——”

“Emrys先生！”

稚嫩的声音反复吟唱着他的名字，其他二十个声音也加入其中。回过头，他的整个班级冲到他面前。“你们怎么没在学校？”

“Gwaine说你需要我们的帮助，”其中一个女孩子，他觉得是Mallory，严肃地说。

“Gwaine……Gwaine！”男人不好意思地从Percival身后探出头。“你没权利这么做。你知道这看起来像什么吗？这看起来像是我把孩子们带过来在情绪上操纵那个人……”

半个身子还躲在Percival身后，Gwaine偏过头，向学生小组挥了挥手，“朋友，他们就想在这陪你。”

他们还在争吵的时候，Emmett走上前把麦克风拉了下来，“Pendragon先生？”

Arthur有点震惊，他能看到人们的表情，他们愤怒地敲着手机，无疑正在网上散布消息。他望向剩下的观众，他们张着嘴巴——完全目瞪口呆。像电影情节一样。那个孩子还在看着他，双手攥住麦克风，棕色的大眼睛直勾勾地看着他。他清了清喉咙，表情换成了职业的伪装，尽管眼神更温和，“呃……什么事？”

“噢惨了。”Merlin回过头看Emmett，然后迅速看向迷茫的Arthur。这可真可爱，这快要让Merlin融化掉了，如果他没有很清楚知道： _这种事居然真的在他身上发生了！_

“噢噢，Emrys先生说了脏话。”孩子们唱起了歌。

Emmett笨手笨脚地摆弄着麦克风，接着问：“你会把Emrys先生带走吗？”

Arthur皱起眉，“Emrys？”

“Emmett。停下然后到这里来。”转向Gwaine，他盯着他看，然后尽可能让大家集合，“这不是个好主意……我们要走了。”

“他和你有一样的印记。”

整个大厅像是被冻住一样安静了下来。所有人都看着Merlin。

Leon从舞台的一边走上前在Arthur耳边说，“去找他啊你这个傻子。”

Arthur也对Leon低语，指了指Merlin的方向。

在Merlin看来，Arthur看起来非常气愤。 _这就是所谓的‘他需要你’_ ，他愤恨地想。

“Merlin，拜托。”Lance说。

“早就想到了。好了，孩子们，麻烦跟着我和Gwaine。”他回过头发现Emmett还站在那里，双手握着麦克风。

“过来看看！拜托你Pendragon先生！”

“我对此真的感到抱歉。”Merlin对着麦克风说，把它放回架子上，抱起了男孩。“Emmett我们要走了。”

“可是他是你的人！Emrys先生你不能离开他。Pendragon先生你看一眼呀！”

“Emmett你不要再踢我了。”

“Merlin！你是Gaius的外甥！”

 _Arthur刚刚喊了他的名字_ ，他想着，努力不去挥舞双手。

他不确定自己在干什么，但他停了下来让Emmett落到地上。Arthur站着，麦克风攥在手里。“别走，就……跟着Lance，我马上就结束这里的事。真是……”Arthur脸红了，挠着后脑勺，“很高兴终于见到你。”

* * *

 

大厅里，主持人把观众的注意力从Merlin带着他那群孩子们离开的那扇门上拉了回来。

“刚才真是有趣不是吗？”

人群大声喧哗着。

“Arthur你想先休息一会让我们跟观众先聊聊天吗？”

Morgana耸耸肩让Arthur做决定。他探头看向人群的海洋——粉丝们热切地等着他的出现。就算他很想离开，他还有义务在身。“不如我留下来再回答五个问题，然后我就走，去处理那件事——这听起来怎么样？”

伴随着笑声和喊叫声的确认，他对队列里的下一个人点了点头。

“你好！这可真是尴尬，但是我也有印记——”

没有印记的人——真的吗！Arthur试着不去绝望地垂下头。他应该在还可以的时候就走掉的。

最后一个问题是问他能不能写一本详细叙述他这几个月经历的书，他被小组放了出来。带着热情的挥手和减弱了的微笑，他快步往外走到旁边，Morgana和Leon在那里等着他。

“真的是他。”Morgana咧着嘴笑，“他真可爱。我想把他放进我的口袋里带回家。”

“嘿！你都有Leon了；你可以把他放进你的口袋里。”

“Leon就站在这里而且他放不进口袋里。”Leon冷漠地说，“去休息室。”

* * *

 

“真对不起！”是Arthur进入休息室听到的第一句话。

“为什么？”

Merlin在地板上走来走去。“这一切。为你没办法私底下处理这件事……为我一开始来这个地方……为Gwaine带了我的班级来看。我发誓他们没有在情感勒索或者什么。”

“我很感激你这样说但是你没必要担心。我能问你件事吗？”Merlin停止走动的时候他直起身子。看上去他比另一个人要矮上几厘米。

“呃，可以，请说。”

Arthur用最镇定的声音说：“你愿意和我出去约会吗？”

Merlin眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

“你愿意和我约会吗？”

“可是……我是你的灵魂伴侣！”Arthur挑起一边眉毛像是在说‘然后呢？’“你用不着和我约会！无论如何我都是你的。”

 _好吧这倒是有点让人诅丧_ ，Arthur想。“就算是这样，我想让你有自由选择这件事的样子。”

“我们没法自由选择——这才叫灵魂印记。”

“就顺着我吧？”

“真的吗？”

“来，坐下。”把Merlin拉到沙发跟前，他等Merlin坐下之后也坐到了他旁边。他能感受到Merlin身体的热度——像是他身侧的一道火焰。“我想和你约会……或者先当朋友，如果你更喜欢这样。我想了解你……像你一开始认识一个普通人一样。”

“你是在说你不普通吗？”

“相对而言……我没有三只眼睛或者魔法，如果你是这样理解的话。”

Merlin撅嘴，“可惜了，我不介意你会魔法。”

Arthur的手刷过Merlin的，感到自己心跳加速，因为Merlin的手指追逐着他的，最后它们突然缠绕在一起。“我只是想让你准备好和我共度一生……这不会很容易。人们会跟着你，拍你的照片，围着你——”

“我的孩子们。”Merlin难过地说，“我不知道自己还能不能再教他们了。”

看到Merlin这样子突然让Arthur感到很难过。他徐缓地从沙发上移开，充分意识到他们之间流过的颤动。“你可以。如果你这么想教他们，如果不这样做你就不会开心——我宁愿你无视这些去过你的生活。”

“给我坐回来。你是想让我放弃吗？”

“当然不是——”

“因为既然我们现在真的见了面——如果我们分开的话，我们下半辈子都会是可怜的混蛋。”

门打开了，露出Gwen和Lance，他们牵着手，眼睛大放光彩，嘴唇红肿着。“噢打扰了……”Lance开口，注意到他们的姿势之后停了下来。

Gwen的手飘到嘴巴前，“你们在——”她看向Merlin，他正在尴尬地摇着头。Arthur脸红了。

Arthur站了起来，手徒劳地在他和Merlin之间摆动，试图解释，“我不是在——”

“Merlin如果你不答应他的话我就要向Gwaine告发你了。”Gwen说，之后Lance成功关上他们身后的门。Lance回过头向他们投去一个抱歉的眼神，用口型说 _“真对不起”_ 和Arthur觉得是 _“拜托别解雇我。”_

“我刚才到哪了？”

“对Gwen来说……你刚才在求婚，我相信她正在通知所有人……对我来说，你刚才表现得很混蛋。”

“我还没准备好求婚。”Arthur抢在Merlin能制止他之前说，“不是说我永远不会可是——嘿！你说的是‘可怜的混蛋’——弄清楚了。”

“我们可以慢慢来，别让Gwen吓唬你做任何让你不舒服的事。不过我觉得这已经无关紧要了，有Lance就够她忙的了，”Merlin轻声地笑，把Arthur拉回他旁边坐下。他的手徘徊在Arthur的领口，“我能看看吗？”

Arthur温柔地握住Merlin的手腕，把它翻过来看完美地刻在上面的印记。它看起来很漂亮，即使他已经在自己身上看过无数遍了。他在上面印下一个吻，接着看向Merlin，Merlin只是笑笑，然后拉下Arthur的领口露出他的印记。

Merlin的拇指抚摩着他的印记，温暖着那里的皮肤，还有他的心。

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

  
  


* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

T&I电台采访的抄录 - 364号 - 2014年2月2日

 

 

> _T：这里是94.6频道的T &I电台。今天我们有两位非常特别的来宾，我会让Isolde来介绍他们，因为从我接收到的表情来看……我已经说了很久了。Isolde？_
> 
> _I：谢了亲爱的——也是时候了。没错，听众们，听好了！我很荣幸介绍Arthur Pendragon：演员、慈善家、全方位的好人还有Merlin Emrys，教育工作者、国际神秘人物而且是我见过最可爱的人，他们第一次共同接受访问！_
> 
> _A：早上好Isolde，Tristan。_
> 
> _M：早—（打呵欠）……呃，很抱歉，Arthur今天早上不让我喝咖啡。_
> 
> _A：我们已经迟到了。你喝起咖啡来就相当于看着颜料变干。_
> 
> _T：我完全了解。_
> 
> _I：你快闭嘴。_
> 
> _M：说得好！（跟Isolde击掌）_
> 
> _I：那么Merlin，你过得怎么样？_
> 
> _M：除了缺乏咖啡因之外？很难说。_
> 
> _T：你过了一段非常……我都不知道该怎么描述。_
> 
> _A：这段时间很……_
> 
> _M：是啊，显然我们也描述不出来。_
> 
> _I：这一切都开始于机场。说实话我觉得我从来都没见过这样的事，那些照片一传出来，推特、脸书，基本上所有社交媒体都崩溃了，报社有了几十年来最好的销量。_
> 
> _M：别说了，他已经够自大了。_
> 
> _A：别，请继续说。_
> 
> _T：Arthur，但是你并不想要这些关注。_
> 
> _A：（叹气）我热爱粉丝们，如果不是因为他们我不会还在这一行，事情发生后的几个星期我躲了起来，因为我不知道该怎么去处理。有人觉得这是炒作，觉得我那时候已经找到了Merlin。他们的想法是错的。_
> 
> _T：那跟听众们澄清一下，你当时完全不知道Merlin？_
> 
> _A：什么事都不知道。_
> 
> _I：Merlin你看到照片的第一想法是什么？_
> 
> _M：我不能说。_
> 
> _A：Merlin没关系的——_
> 
> _M：不行，我不能说，我的第一想法基本上就是一堆串起来的脏话。我是小学老师，我的学生们可能正在听这个节目……或者他们的家长——这么说吧，我当时感到很震惊。_
> 
> _T：那好吧。你试着联系过Arthur吗？_
> 
> _M：你在开玩笑吧？接近Arthur就相当于只拿着根香蕉去抢银行。_
> 
> _A：真是……非常Merlin的表达。_
> 
> _I：（大笑）所以没有立刻试着让他注意到自己吗？_
> 
> _M：我的确试图跳伞穿过他家窗——_
> 
> _A：你试图什么？_
> 
> _T &I：（大笑）_
> 
> _M：Arthur，说真的，我不喜欢爬高，我只是开个玩笑。_
> 
> _A：我本来还想说，你根本没有冒险精神。_
> 
> _M：我可是跟你结婚了不是吗？我觉得这就足够有冒险精神了。_
> 
> _I：你们能说说第一次见到彼此的感觉吗？_
> 
> _T：啊，腹中翻涌着蝴蝶，知道自己会永远都是你的？_
> 
> _I：嗷Tristan，你可真会说话。_
> 
> _M：其实，我第一次见他的场景网上到处都是视频。_
> 
> _A：我的不是。_
> 
> _M：你之前就见过我？_
> 
> _A：我那时候……你懂的，在你附近。_
> 
> _M：你跟踪我？_
> 
> _A：不是的Merlin。你登上报纸之后我搜寻了你，想着见你一面……所以我伪装了一下坐进车里开到了你学校。我记得那时候是课间……我看见你在教室外面被小孩子围着，然后我又看到有人潜伏在旁边拍你的照片……我没办法把你卷进来。给你再增加负担。所以我开车走了。_
> 
> _M：你的意思是，如果你没那么好心的话那个讨厌的视频根本不会存在？_
> 
> _A：大概？_
> 
> _M：你这个高贵的混蛋。_
> 
> _T：你们彼此适应的怎么样？_
> 
> _M：他是我见过最邋遢的人。_
> 
> _A：我不敢苟同。这个名号应该属于你。_
> 
> _M：那好吧——你是我见过脾气最暴躁的人。_
> 
> _A：可是我早就警告过你了而且我们也没在回答人家的问题。抱歉。我们俩适应得有点奇怪……一开始我们在对方旁边的时候都有点小心翼翼的——即使是以朋友的身份，我是说。_
> 
> _M：我觉得我们都很清楚自己被打上了印记……这就像额外的压力来确保我们适合彼此，而当你意识到我们注定会在一起的时候，这其实有点傻。_
> 
> _A：你刚才听起来简直是一张霍曼贺卡。_
> 
> _M：我倒是想听你来试试。_
> 
> _A：是你的话，你什么时候想听都可以。_
> 
> _M：我不屑于回应这句话。_
> 
> _T：你们真是天生一对。_
> 
> _I：噢没错，简直是天生一对。甚至比我和Tristan还要默契，我们俩已经够默契的了。_
> 
> _M：我妈说我们是老头子。_
> 
> _A：我们认识的每个人都这么说。_
> 
> _I：说到每个人，你们的朋友怎么样？你们的朋友圈一定有交叉吧。_
> 
> _A：他们相处得还不错，虽然如果让我再听到Lance写给Gwen的诗我就要开除掉他。_
> 
> _M：这样会伤透她的心的，而且我倒觉得这很温馨啊。_
> 
> _A：那是因为你听到的都是完成品。你不用坐在那里忍受，‘你的秀发像晴朗夜空的月下星辰般闪耀/在最寒冷的夜，我想为你高歌一曲——’Arthur？我不是很喜欢这句，不如，‘无论何时看见你，我都觉得自己像个傻瓜？’我大概应该去掉夜晚的表达把它改成白天。‘你神采奕奕的双眼和活泼的笑容——’_
> 
> _M：‘越听到Lance努力写的那些诗我就越想吐？’_
> 
> _A：看吧？很恶心吧？_
> 
> _M：至少Lance努力了——你要知道你拥有我不代表你就可以偷懒了……我没见你给我写过诗。_
> 
> _A：玫瑰是红的，紫罗兰是蓝的——_
> 
> _M：我的天——_
> 
> _A：——如果没有这个印记，我不会遇到你。_
> 
> _M：好吧明白了——_
> 
> _A：你让我疯狂，你让我失去理智——_
> 
> _M：Arthur，别说了——_
> 
> _A：——可是我还是永远爱你这不是很神奇吗。_
> 
> _M：这算好还是坏——_
> 
> _A：每见你一面我的心都欢欣雀跃，我很庆幸你来补上了它的空缺。没有了你黑暗会将我吞噬，我也知道自己再也不会幸福。Merlin，你说你爱我我知道那是实话，所以当我说我也爱你请不要质疑我。_
> 
> _I：哇哦。_
> 
> _T：这真是……一点都不蠢——Isolde学学人家！_
> 
> _I：安静。_
> 
> _A：就是这样了……Merlin……我的天你还真感性。_
> 
> _M：（吸鼻子）闭嘴。_
> 
> _A：这都算不上一首好诗。_
> 
> _M：我知道。你以为我干嘛要哭？_
> 
> _A：Merlin？_
> 
> _M：我很好……真的，天啊这真他妈尴尬……妈的。_
> 
> _A：（大笑）Merlin班上的同学和家长们，你们是时候关掉收音机了。_
> 
> _M：滚开——_
> 
> _A：我爱你。_
> 
> _M：噢妈的……我是说，我也爱你。_

 

 

注1：show and tell 指学生带一件物品到学校向其他同学介绍的活动。

注2：cuff，大概就是像法式袖口那种露在外套外面的一截？欢迎指正。[戳我看图](http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/be2dcd3ely1ffjutzbx8jj20m70xcthn.jpg)

注3：Brangelina：布拉德皮特+安吉丽娜朱莉；Jen：詹妮弗安妮斯顿，皮特前妻。

注4：早几年推特显示网站崩溃的图片是几只鸟衔着渔网把一头鲸鱼拉起来，这条鲸鱼叫做Fail Whale[失败的鲸鱼]，跟farewell[再会]音似，[戳我看图](http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/be2dcd3ely1ffjuykcpgjj20zk0ipt9q.jpg) ；推特Twitter本意是鸟叫。）

注5：道格拉斯·亚当斯的小说《银河便车指南》里说42是“生命、宇宙以及任何事情的终极答案”。

注6：The Bachelor 美国真人秀节目；Pop Idol 英国选秀节目.

注7：Before/After school care，姑且翻译成课前/课后辅导，就是有些家长需要工作所以学校会延长上课时间来适应家长的需要）。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 我本来想做成真的推特——就是你知道有那种生成器，但是我不会弄，所以希望手打出来效果也还可以:）  
> 给点梗的人：希望你们喜欢这篇:D  
> 给所有阅读这篇的人：感谢你们的阅读/点赞/评论——我很感激:）  
> 灵感来源：The Lucky One aka We could be platonic, you know? by CoraM


End file.
